You Could've Stayed
by wwyitm1D
Summary: "They hate each other. If she could, she would've pushed him right off a cliff, but, she would be the first person to jump and save him." Trace the story of Katniss and Peeta who hate each other.Where this hate will take them? Will it take a shocking turn? or will it tear them apart?"Always" they promised but didn't kept it.even though,they could've stayed. Everlark. please review
1. Preface

Preface

Today, everything wasn't good. In fact, nothing was good. I wasn't smiling like an idiot today. And he…..

I lifted my head and shifted my eyes to his face. His gaze met mine and there was nothing. There was no light on his face. There was no spark in his deep ocean blue eyes. And then he gives me a _**smile**_ that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me. Somehow it was sad.

And I know what was wrong. Something was tearing both of us apart. It was in our hands to undo all the decisions that we had taken. We knew that it wasn't right for him or for me. It wasn't right for _us._

I know everything. I want to do what my heart says but my mind doesn't let me do so.

At least, he could've stayed….


	2. Chapter 1

"Tring! Tring!"

"Tring! Tring!", the alarm clock kept beside my bed was beeping and to be honest, it was making my head ache.

"Oh, just shut up now!" I yelled, shutting my eyes tightly. I dragged the blanket kept near my feet, using my legs over my body. It sounds strange, huh? I know how strange it is but that's the only talent I've got.

The bright yellow rays of the sun, peeping into my room through the nearby window, shot straight into my eyes, causing them to squeeze again. I even heard the birds chirping their happy songs but at this point all of these things were driving me completely insane. I needed peace and I wanted to sleep.

By this time, the alarm starting ringing again. Now this was unbearable for me. Not accepted. It was getting on my nerves.

I quickly ran my had over my bed, trying to find something. Finally, I got hold of something. I was too busy dreaming about something that I don't remember now. It was something not real.

I held the thing (that I picked up) tightly and threw it in the direction of the alarm clock.

And wow! I was amazed. It shot right upon the target. The clock fell down and shattered. I quickly got up, on hearing the voice.I am pathetic and I know it.

I knew that I couldn't sleep anymore so I sat, leaning against the back of the bed quickly glanced at the wall clock.

"Oh shit!" I screamed. No….no.. it was wrong. All wrong.

Actually it was my second day at my brand new job and for god's sake I couldn't be late. I don't wanna loose this job. I don't want my mum to scream at me. No I can't.

I got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I didn't bath. In fact, I never take a bath except for a few days in a month otherwise I would start smelling like a rotten tomato and I don't want anything like that.

I wore a pair of blue jeans and an orange colored t-shirt with a "Rock up!" logo printed over it. Rock Up is one of the few things that I like. It's a music band. This band consists of three absolutely insane- looking alien-like boys who have piercing all over their face and tattoos all over their body.

They have colorful hair and wear sunglasses everywhere. Sometimes I think that Joe, I mean their leader is blind because of the kind of strange sunglasses he wears.

I reason due to which I prefer them, in spite of their unbearable fashion style and looks is that they are like me. Nobody knows them. I mean they are popular but only in the terms of their bad deeds. For instance, recently they were sued to some kind of international court for steeling the lyrics from some Chinese song.

Similarly, in my case, people know me because… because, I am unemployed, you know. But not anymore.

I am ready to go to my new work place. I open the door and step out. I let the door shut behind me.

I walk up to a certain distance and stop in front of an elevator. I press the button and step in.

I am Katniss Everdeen and I am twenty-two years old. I used to live in district twelve (in Panem) but now, I've shifted to four, away from my rest of the family. I got graduated from University of Panem, one and a half years back but I did nothing.

My mother used to taunt me and seriously, I was killing me from inside. We didn't had enough money. I didn't want to do a normal job. I was waiting for _the_ job. My dad taught me to do whatever our heart likes but mum never gets that. I wanted to sing…. Just like a mockingjay

Now I have finally found a job which is _perfect_ for me. I joined a music company under mockingjay records which is run by strict but very popular Haymich Abernathy, I mean my new boss. We'll have a training under and his team him for first few months and we'll be paid less. After that according to our potential, the trainees will have their posting.

The door of the elevator opens and I drive myself out of my thoughts. I step outside the elevator.

I quickly step into the office and rushed into the training room. I banged the door and it opened. I ran into it and stopped, panting for breath.

Suddenly, I noticed, everyone was staring at me. Haymich was showing some kind of presentation using the projector but on seeing me he stopped and his mouth fell open.

"Ah, Good Morning Miss Everdeen. You are here." Haymich said.

"I guess I am" I replied sheepishly and everyone stared at me.

Haymich frowned at my comment he gave a minute to his reaction and then continued, "I guess I wished you…. you know I am your boss."

"I know you are…. So what I am supposed to do?" I asked, innocently. Everyone started laughing.

"Everdeen!" he shouted in disgust "You should wish me! Aren't you early? You know what time is it?"

I glanced quickly at my wrist watch, "Its sharp ten Haym-… I mean sir. and I think I am not early." I replied

The whole room burst into laughter. I don't know what was so funny.

"Ugh! You are impossible. Everyone! Stop showing your teeth and move out of this room. I'll meet you at the conference room, you hear it?" he commanded

Everyone started leaving the room. I decided to join them but he stopped me, "Hey where are **you** going?" he asked, giving an emphasis on the word _you._

"I thought I should join them." I answered him honestly.

"You think a lot." He yelled. I know I had done something very wrong. I shouldn't have done this.

"So Everdeen, you have been fired." He said and headed towards the door.

It was a complete shock for me. My legs were shaking. No I couldn't lose this job. No I can't!

NOTE- none of these characters belong to me (though, i wish) ;)

Please review my story. i love to read your opinions... please...Follow me on Wattpad.

and i will update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sir!" I exclaimed and continued, "Please sir give me a last chance." I cried

"Sorry, but you have lost all the opportunities.' He said in a cold voice

"Please sir. I'll obey you." I begged

Suddenly, he turned towards me. His hand slipped into his pocket and he took out keys from it. He threw the bunch of keys towards me. Thankfully, I caught them.

"Take these. I mean take my car and drive to the airport. My nephew is coming today. He is very special and I wanted to send someone very special to receive him but anyways….You have to receive him." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but he raised his finger and said, "-if you want the job back."

I nodded but I was furious. I am one of his staff members not his driver. Who the hell he thinks his nephew is? I have already stared hating him too much.

I hate it. I just absolutely hate it!

I was feeling very sleepy. Really, very sleepy!

I couldn't sleep last night because I went to a party with Gale….. umm.. yes Gale! I just forgot to call him. Gale and I had stuck together since we were in twelve.

He is the first guy I hang out with and first boy I kissed… anyways. He cares about me a lot and he had asked me to call him as soon I reach my office.

I was driving Haymich's car. I had to receive his super special nephew who can't come to his uncle himself. He needed a guardian or maybe a driver to pick him.

I was not too far from the office. I decided to call Gale.

"hello" he said and his husky voice filled into my ears

"Hey Gale, it's me!" I said greeting him back

"I know, Catnip." He replied and I could imagine him grinning. Yeah, that's what he calls me.

"Sorry, I didn't call." I apologized and I mean it.

"It's okay, Catnip" he said.

I explained everything to him and he replied calmly, processing and commenting about my thoughts.

Sometimes I think how careless I can be. I was talking to Gale on phone while driving. This is illegal. soon I saw a cop standing in front of me. I would've been in a trouble if he notices me. In order to escape him I quickly changed the gears and rotated the steering wheel.

And…oh SHIT!

I saw a boy coming out of a taxi. I didn't realize that I stepped on the accelerator instead of the break. I quickly cut the phone off and pressed the break. The car slowed down but it hit that guy.

He fell onto the ground, unconscious.

I was terrified.

Katniss what did you do!

I quickly came out of the car, near the boy lying on the ground

He was blonde and good looking. His eyes were shut. He had some quite heavy bags with him and was wearing a black v neck t-shirt and a brown branded jacket along with an expensive pair of jeans.

 _Katniss_ I told myself and I swallowed. _He is a rich- spoiled lad._


End file.
